Erika (anime)
Erika is a character appearing in the anime series, who is the Gym Leader in Celadon City in the Kanto region. Appearance Erika appearance is based on her game counterpart who had styled her hair into a short bob in a full fringe while wearing her red headband. In her anime counterpart her hair and eyes are royal blue and green and is a contrast to her game counterpart who had black hair and brown eyes. Her initial appearance as a manager of the perfume shop in Celadon City, her outfit is like her game counterpart wearing a traditional kimono dress and her royal blue short bob hair is covered in a long black wig and is styled in a traditional Japanese bun with gold ornaments. She wears a blue Japanese jacket with a salmon pink traditional kimono dress, white tabi and a traditional Japanese geta. When Ash reveals his disguise and she battles Ash at the Celadon Gym, Erika wears a casual outfit as her primary appearance an off-white sleeveless dress with teal high-neck undershirt and brown flats. She also has a small red bow at the right side of her dress. This outfit that she wears is a contrast to her game counterpart. As a child, she wears a light blue sleeveless dress with a long sleeve button shirt underneath, white knee-high socks and black flats. Biography Season 1: Indigo League She was first seen as a manager at a perfume shop in her hometown of Celadon City. Due to an insult of the perfume from Ash, Erika banned him from the shop. When Ash made his way to the Celadon City Pokémon Gym, he found out that he was banned from the Gym as well due to his earlier insults since the perfume is made in the Gym itself and, presumably, Erika warned her Trainers of Ash in advance so they would be ready to deny him entry for his Rainbow Badge due to his disrespect of the perfume. Following a plan made up by Team Rocket, Ash dressed up as a girl and re-introduced himself as "Ashley", so as to sneak inside the Gym. After his disguise was disintegrated by Pikachu and he was exposed, though angry at finding his true identity as the same boy who insulted her back in her perfume shop, Erika decided to battle him. She had to under the Indigo Pokémon League rules. Their match was cut short however, when Team Rocket decided to set fire to the Gym with a bomb in revenge for being kicked out earlier themselves. Everyone made it out of the Gym until Erika realized that her Gloom was still inside. Ash then ran into the gym, braving the inferno to locate and save the Gloom. After the ordeal, Erika, relieved that her Gloom was alright, forgave Ash for his earlier insults and rewarded him with a Rainbow Badge for his heroic actions. She then revealed that the only thing Team Rocket stole from the Gym was a vital ingredient to her perfume: Essence of Gloom.IL026: Pokémon Scent-sation! Season 5: Master Quest Ash remembered Erika at the end of his journey through Kanto and Johto.JE157: Gotta Catch Ya Later! Pokémon On hand Voice actresses *'Czech:' Jolana Smyckova *'German:' Martina Dunker *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Leticia Quinto *'Spanish:' Gloria Nunez *'Iberian Spanish:' Mariana Ortiz Gallery Erika Gloom.gif|Erika with Gloom Young Erika.jpg|Young Erika Erika as the perfume shop manager.jpg|Erika as the perfume store manager Erika in her normal clothes.jpg|Erika in her normal clothes erika01.jpg See also *Erika (Adventures) *Erika (Origins) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User